1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device and a method of fabricating a photoelectric conversion device as well as an image pickup system with the photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image input device such as a digital camera, a video camera and an image reader and a focus detecting device used there for a photoelectric conversion device in which a plurality of pixels including a photoelectric conversion element is aligned is used. The photoelectric conversion device hereof includes a photoelectric conversion device so-called CCD type, a bipolar transistor type, an electric field effect transistor type and an MOS type, for example. The photoelectric conversion devices hereof are apt to increase in pixel. As the pixel area is reduced, the area of a photoelectric conversion element tends to decrease. Accordingly, necessity of handling smaller electric charges has arisen and necessity of reducing noise has arisen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2003-258229 and 2005-142503 include disclosure on a noise in a photoelectric conversion device of an MOS type. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-258229 includes disclosure on a noise taking place due to increase in minority carrier in a channel stop region of an MOS type photoelectric conversion device.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-142503 includes disclosure on leakage current due to an electric field taking place between adjacent FD regions due to increase in majority carrier in a channel stop region. Here, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-142503 designs reduction in noise with arrangement of a channel stop region and a floating diffusion region (hereinafter to be referred to as FD region).
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-230409 includes disclosure on structure of an MOS transistor for securing a withstand voltage in an isolation region of a general semiconductor device.
However, reduction in pixel area due to further increase in pixel is accompanied by lower degree of freedom in arrangement of an element. Moreover, fineness in the isolation region occasionally gives rise to leakage current also in a spot other than the region between the channel stop region and the FD region. In addition, the leakage current hereof flows into the photoelectric conversion element and the FD region to give rise to deterioration in signal-to-noise ratio.
Therefore, in view of the above described problems, an object of the present invention is to obtain a photoelectric conversion device and an image pickup system that reduce leakage current generated in an isolation region and are improved in signal-to-noise ratio.